Facade
by JjdoggieS
Summary: After rescuing Eren and Historia from the clutches of Rod Reiss, Kenny Ackerman, and Military Police. Levi's squad lead the Military Police through a warehouse in attempts to lose them. Things go wrong when Mikasa is taken into Military Police custody. Now Levi, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha have to find a way to get her back. (Warning-Later chapters may have dark subjects)
1. Arrested

"Ackerman and Braus take the far left. Kirsten and Springer take left center. Arlert and Jaeger right center. Reiss and I are far right. Whatever you do, don't get caught. Don't use your gear it'll create too much noise. Only use it if it's an emergency." Levi instructed before Historia and himself disappeared to the right side of the building. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go." Mikasa said, signaling for Sasha to follow her. The two girls swiftly left the boys, to go to the left of the building. "You heard her Jaeger let's go already." Jean teased, causing Connie and Armin to pull the two hotheads in different directions. "Sasha follow me. Keep me updated on how many follow us." Mikasa instructed. Sasha swiftly nodded in understanding.

 _After being chased for 10 minutes through the large warehouse._

"Mikasa there's at least three MP's behind us." Sasha reported. "Shit, Sasha were heading into` a dead end. I'll create a distraction you hide and count to 100. If I'm not back go find Jean and Connie. Understand?" Mikasa asked. Sasha nodded, passing Mikasa and going into hiding. Mikasa engaged her gear to quickly fly past the trailing Military Police officers, back down the hall. Mikasa couldn't risk running into any of her teammates so she went through an unlocked door leading to the main storage area in view of both the Military Police and three of her comrades, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. Jean and Connie had ducked behind an old, metal railing that overlooks the main warehouse area. "What the hell is she doing?" Jean asked. "Where's Sasha?" Connie asked. "Mikasa's creating a diversion for Sasha." Jean hypothesized. Sasha noticed Connie's head poking over"She did. I heard the crash and ran to find you guys like Mikasa told me to." Sasha informed, surprising the boys as she approached.

"MIKASA ACKERMAN, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. SURRENDER." An Military Police officer shouted. "Don't do it Mikasa." Jean muttered. Mikasa slowly raised her hands over her head. "What is she doing?" Connie questioned. "She never said she was going to surrender." Sasha bemused. "There must be a reason she's surrendering. She could fight them." Jean pondered. One of the Military Police officer's holding a shotgun approached Mikasa with handcuffs and extreme caution. Once the Military Police was close enough, Mikasa kicked the gun out of the Military Police officer's hand and shot him through the chest without hesitation. "Did she just?" Connie started, "Yeah, she did." Sasha answered.

 _Meanwhile with Eren and Armin_

The sound of a gunshot and faint yelling ricocheted throughout the empty halls of the abandoned warehouse. "What do you think that was?" Eren asked. "I'd say an Ackerman, more likely Levi than Mikasa, since he has more experienced in that department." Armin hypothesized. "By department you mean killing people? Because it's not like she has no experience with that kind of thing." Eren implied. "Could we stop talking about this? We still have three Military Police members behind us and we're almost out of the building." Armin asked.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Eren teased. "Yes I am. Can you stop talking? Now that I think of it, the gunshot sounded like it came from Mikasa's side of the building rather than Levi's." Armin noticed. "Should we be concerned?" Eren asked. "I don't think so, Mikasa can handle herself. It's Jean, Connie, and Sasha I'm more concerned for." Armin said. Armin noticed it got darker around the next bend in the hallway and could already hear the bugs outside in night. "We're almost out Armin." Eren assured. "Yeah, we are." Armin said, trying to reassure himself. Only to discover that they were the second squad to escape the Military Police.

 _Meanwhile with Levi and Historia_

The noise of shouting and a single gunshot had made their way to the ears of Historia and Levi on the other end of the warehouse. "Corporal, what's going on?" Historia asked, concerned for her friend's safety. "I don't know. At least one of the squads fucked something up. We just have to hope everyone gets out of here. Shitty brats." Levi grumbled. Levi lead Historia out of the building first, noticing they were the only squad to get out of the warehouse.

 _With Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Mikasa_

The recently shot officer collapsed onto the floor, covering the floor in a pool of his blood. The remaining five officers all raised their guns pointing at Mikasa while slowly moving closer to her. "What is she going to do? Their surrounding her." Connie whined. "I can see that dipwad. She's probably got a plan about this." Sasha assured. "She's Mikasa, she'll always have a plan." Jean assumed. To their shock, while they were talking, Mikasa was unconscious and was being handcuffed by one of the Military Police officers. The only thing causing them to look back was the sound of glass breaking when one of the Military Police officers dropped the syringe after pulling it out of Mikasa's neck and discarding her scarf onto the floor.

"Wait, the fuck?" Jean sneered, glancing back to the main floor of the warehouse where Mikasa was being carried by one of the Military Police officers with a different Military Police officer on each side. The Military Police officer leading the others said something to the one in the back, causing him to run off to the other half of the warehouse. Once all of the Military Police officers had left while taking Mikasa with them, Sasha was the first to break from the shocked petrification by hopping over the creaking, rusted metal railing. "Sasha! What the hell are you doing?" Jean scolded, hopping over the railing after her. "Wait for me guys." Connie whined, hopping over the railing after Jean and Sasha.

Sasha walked towards the shards of glass and the red scarf littered over them. She swiftly picked it up and followed the two boys out the back door of the warehouse, where the other squads were all awaiting their arrival.

"Sasha, where's Mikasa?" Armin asked. "She got arrested by the Military Police." Jean answered for Sasha.


	2. Rescue Plan

_With Levi's Squad_

"What the fuck do you mean she got arrested?" Eren yelled, clenching his hands into fists. "Eren, calm down. Getting hot-headed won't help anyone." Armin pleaded, grabbing one of Eren's arms. "Well not giving a fuck sure as hell isn't going to do anything either." Eren snapped, pushing Armin off of him. "Jaeger, shut up. We're going to head back to base-" Levi started. "How the fuck is going back to base supposed to help Mikasa?" Eren asked. -"I said shut it Jaeger, anyway after we get Riess and Jaeger back to base-" Levi continued.

"I'm getting Mikasa back, with or without you." Eren snapped, starting to walk back towards the interior. "-Kirstein, Arlert, grab Jaeger." Levi ordered, Jean and Armin grabbed both of Eren's arms and Armin managed to place a cloth gag in Eren's mouth. "As I was saying, Jaeger you need to calm your ass down right now or we'll never be able to get her back. So I guess Jaeger's coming with us now. Jaeger, Arlert, Kirstein, Braus, Springer, and I will go off in pairs tomorrow at dusk and break into the Military Police's headquarters, which houses their soldiers and holding cell. Riess, you'll be staying back with Commander Smith and Squad Leader Zoe. We'll discuss this more at our base. We have no idea how many are still lurking around and Jaeger's outburst may have drew them in." Levi ordered, leading his squad back to their base.

 _With Mikasa and The Military Police_

The five remaining Military Police officers brought news and a hostage back to their base. Good, very good news, and some very grim news. Squad Lead Dodson knocked on Nile's office door, signaling for his squad to remain in the hallway. "Come in." Nile muttered from behind his door. "We're back Commander." Squad Leader Dodson announced, entering Nile's office. Nile Dok looked to the squad's captain, who had just announced their arrival. "I can see that Dodson, what's the report?" Nile asked, wanting to get the pointless report filed and resume his needed work. "We suffered one casualty, Officer Kimberlin. But on the other hand, we have a Survey Corps hostage." Squad Leader Dodson announced. "What? Who is it?" Nile scoffed.

They were against Corporal Levi's squad, how the fuck did they get a hostage, it was probably Arlert, or Springer, one of their weaker cadets. "It's Mikasa Ackerman sir." Squad Leader Dodson replied, his previous confidence shaken by his commander's disbelief of their accomplishment. "Show me." Nile demanded. "Officer Mickelson, bring her in here." Squad Leader Dodson ordered. The officer that had carried Mikasa back to their base entered Nile's office, holding the unconscious, handcuffed teenager. Nile approached the officer and girl in disbelief, how these buffoons managed to get Mikasa Ackerman of all people means either, she slipped up or the Military Police are better than the Survey Corps.

"Take her to interrogation room 6. Now." Nile demanded. Officer Mikelson backed out of his commander's office and carried the girl to the ordered room. "How did you capture her?" Nile questioned. "She was alone in the warehouse storage room. We managed to surround her, Kimberlin approached her without enough cation and she managed to get his gun from him and shot him in the chest. After that we all slowly approached her and managed to subdue her and handcuff her without alerting any of her squadmates." Squad Leader Dodson reported.

"Did you check for any more of her squad after you'd captured her?" Nile questioned. "Um, no sir. We wanted to get her out as soon as possible and we were already outnumbered and down a man." Squad Leader Dodson responded. "Very well. Prep interrogation room 6 for level 5 questioning. And retrieve one of those chips from the scientists immediately." Nile ordered. Squad Leader Dodson quickly left Nile's office to prepare the room as Nile had requested.

Oh, this was going to be interesting. If these chips work like they're supposed to, they may have managed to get 'The women worth a hundred soldiers' to join the Military Police. And if Kenny would want her, she could be on the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. And why wouldn't he? She's very talented, especially for someone at such a young age. Barely out of graduation, a teenager, and to top it of an Ackerman. Nile shoved his paperwork off to the side and grabbed a spare small Military Police jacket out of the storage closet before heading off to interrogation room 6. This was definitely going to be fun. At least for him.

 _Later at the Survey Corps base_

Levi, Hange, Erwin, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha were in the meeting room. Hange had found a map of the Military Police's base's current layout and gave it to Levi for him to demonstrate his plan to rescue one of their top soldiers. The map was a simple top-down view of the first floor, the second floor on a second map, and the basement holding cells on a third. The plan was that Levi, Eren, and Armin would enter through a window on the second floor, climbing down from the roof while, Connie, Sasha, and Jean snuck in through the storage room entrance in the back of their base. By the time their meeting had finished it was already on the verge of the break of dawn. Levi ordered his squad to get some sleep immediately after the meeting was finished.

"This is so fucking stupid. We could've gotten her right after they took her. Who knows what the fuck they're doing to her?" Eren ranted as he and Armin walked back to their shared dorm. Jean and Connie walked back to theirs. And Sasha walked back to hers and Mikasa's. "You should have more faith in Mikasa, Eren. She can stall them for as long as we need her to. She's smart too. If she needs to, she can figure a way out on her own. She'll be able to make her way back to base with, or without our help." Armin assured. "I guess you're right." Eren sighed, crawling into his bed as Armin closed the blinds and blew out the lantern.


	3. Nile's Fun

_**A/N : This chapter depicts rape by Nile. Just a warning. And that's all that happens. It will be referenced later.**_

 _With the Military Police_

Nile opened the door that held Mikasa's still unconscious form. But now, instead of being handcuffed, she was locked on a table by her wrists, ankles, and waist. He unlocked her wrists so that he could remove her Survey Corps jacket and replace it with the Military Police one he had brought with him. If this plan was to work, she'd need to look the part for her to believe it. The scarf already being removed helped. Squad Leader Dodson had never mentioned when the scarf came off or who had possession of the item but, as long as it wasn't in Mikasa's this could work just fine. After switching the jackets Nile was sure to put the wrist restraints back into their locked positions and tossed the Survey Corps jacket into the hallway.

Nile placed the chip onto the tip of a syringe and made a small incision into the base of Mikasa's bare neck. It was big enough for the tip of the syringe to easily dip deep into her neck along with the chip. It would need almost an hour for it to start working if it connects properly. He'd been yet to unsuccessfully connect these chips into some of the questionable recruits like Marlowe Freudenberg. Claiming he wanted to cleanse the Military Police of it's shady aspects, Nile prefered the way things were. Now, their on the same page, no questions asked.

As nile was packing the other chips containment case away, Mikasa had awoken from her sedated slumber. Her wrists, ankles, and waist were bound to a metal table and there was a warm sensation oozing down her neck. She now realized her scarf was gone and wasn't seeing it anywhere in the room. Where the hell was she? And why was Nile Dok in the room with her? "Ah, you're awake. That'll make this next part more fun. You see, there's this chip that I've just placed into your neck. In less than an hour, you won't remember this as it is. You'll think what I want you to think. And remember what I want you to remember." Nile threatened.

Nile made sure the door was locked before moving towards Mikasa and placing a worn white cloth in her mouth to act as a gag and tied it around her head. Nile moved to the lower part of Mikasa's locked in place body. Nile unbuckled her belts, unzipped her zipper, and loosened her buttons quickly. He slowly dipped one finger on his right hand into the left side of her panties, pulling them down slightly. Then moving to three fingers playing with the right side of her pants and panties, pulling them down about mid-thigh. He dipped his entire right hand into the left side of her pants and panties, pulling them down to reach an equal level with the other side. Mikasa had realized what his intentions were, but, she couldn't do anything to stop him. She was locked down, gagged, and had no comrades to help her in anyway. She was completely alone.

Nile used both of his hands and pulled her pants and panties down to her knee. His erection was completely hardened at this point. He was torn between hoping if she was still a virgin or not. If she was it'd be even more fun for Nile and more painful for Mikasa. He didn't pick which he wanted it to be. Either way, he was going to make her, his, with or without her wanting or consent. Nile unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He made sure to take his time unzipping his pants, as to make this as agonizing as possible for the helpless girl. After he'd stripped himself of his pants, he climbed on top of Mikasa. He harshly unbuttoned each of the seven buttons leading down her shirt. Once accomplished he pulled the shirt down by its sleeves to her elbows. Exposing her wrapped chest to the very hungry man. He chewed through the bindings painfully slow. The bands eventually snapped, giving the man full view of her breasts. He grasped one breast in each hand.

Mikasa's throat begged for her to allow it to moan at Nile's actions but she didn't want to give him the slightest hint that her body was wanting this, pleading for this, begging this man probably triple in age than her, to take her virginity right there. She could feel her lower regions betraying her wishes, wetting itself in preparation for what it wanted, and what she knew was coming. She'd remained silent until Nile had grabbed both of her breasts. He rubbed, squeezed, pinched, sucked, licked, pulled, slapped, groped, fondled and played with her breasts until she couldn't hold back the multiple moans that she was desperately trying to choke down. To give him no satisfaction in his actions, and she'd failed.

After Mikasa had released her fourth moan of him playing with her breasts, he released them both. He took one of his fingers on his right hand and pushed into her opening, that was dripping at this point. If he didn't give her what her body craved, that would be real torture. He removed his finger from her opening, discovering his entire finger was coated in her. He pushed two fingers in, with lots of space still. He glanced to the clock, noticing he only had another forty minutes to play with her before she would be his plaything forever. He decided hed continue to tease the girl, pushing three finger harshly into her oozing opening. It's space seemed to be growing the more he put in. He removed the three fingers and placed all five of his fingers inside of her, finding it hard with the now limited space.

Mikasa released an earth-shattering moan with each additional finger he placed inside of her. And she hated it. He'd placed his entire hand inside of her and it was starting to become painfully tight. He removed his hand from inside of her and instead crawled up the girl and unwrapped her gag. Before she could say a word, let out a scream for help, or a proper moan, he shoved his hard erection into her mouth. It was almost as big as her mouth. She kept feeling the urge to vomit. What remained of space in her mouth was soon filled by a sweet yet bitter, creamy substance. She was forced to swallow it. Swallow him. He slowly removed his erection from her mouth after the first bit of pre-cum had sprayed into her mouth and he had felt her swallow it.

He made his way back down to her opening. Still as dripping wet as before. Maybe slightly more now. Without as much as a bat of an eye, he forcefully shoved his entire erection inside of her opening. He could feel a bit of blood pool out as the girl released a heart-wrenching scream of pure agony. He moved his hips back and forth, shoving his erection in and out of her, slowly getting deeper and deeper each time. Each shoved followed by a scream coming from the girl, more loud and more painful with each forceful push. With a swift glance at the clock again he noticed he only had twenty more minutes of this play time of his choosing. He removed his erection before he released his cum inside of her opening and shoved it back into her mouth with a quick crawl to the top of the girl.

He came three times while in her mouth. Forcing her to swallow him five more times. She couldn't swallow all of his cum in one go without choking on his dick as it made its way down her throat. She choked back a sob as he removed his dissolving erection from her mouth before shoving it back inside of her as he released one last time, but, it was the most cum that was yet to come out. He realized he could've put a condom on before, but that'd ruin all of the fun and cancel the chance for her to become pregnant with his child, forcing her to remain with him. He liked that scenario. He became fully erect again, picturing that life with this beautiful young lady.

Unfortunately for Mikasa, he'd became hard again while inside of her. Her insides were already dried out again. All of her wetness from before gone. It was pure, screaming agony, when his limp penis became rock hard inside if her dried, unready parts. He removed himself from her rather painfully, his erection was too big for her unready area, causing more blood to pool out. Creating a small puddle under Mikasa with the blood from before. Nile placed his erection in her mouth while he toyed with her breasts again. Pleading for her to wetten herself again, until she started dripping onto the table. Coming inside of her opening was much more pleasurable than anywhere else. He came four times, filling her more and more with each one, coming one after another.

His pre-cum started spilling back out of her as she screamed in pain. Blood beginning to mix with the cum slipping out of her opening with him still firmly lodged inside of her. She started begging him to stop, her sobs becoming unstoppable, the pain too unbearable. He removed himself from her slowly, a mixture of his cum and her blood surrounding the entire length of his erection. He only had another five minutes, he shoved his entire erection into her mouth. She was forced to lick his erection clean before he'd remove it from her mouth. Only to come twice more while in her mouth.

Once his time limit with her was reached she simply passed out, exhausted from taking from him in her upper and lower regions for almost an entire hour. He had to rub out the rest of his second erection while she slept. Fully knowing she would only wake, when he decided he wanted her to do so. After he finished himself off and fixed his clothing. He fixed her sleeping form's clothing as well. He had to wipe spilt cum from between her legs and from her lips. He unlocked her waist, ankles, and wrists and placed her body onto the floor. He wiped up the mixture of her and himself on the table before calling one of the guards to carry her into her new room for the night. He'd deal with her in the morning. He was in desperate need of some sleep, the sun was full set now. No sun rise or set visible to himself as he looked out his window.

Now, to wait for her squad to meet, the new her


	4. Moving Onwards

_With the Military Police_

Nile woke about six hours later, the sun was greeting the sky signifying it to be about six. He quickly removed himself from his bed, grabbed the required device from his desk and walked up to Mikasa's room. He knocked on her door, just to be sure, when he heard no response he pushed the door open, revealing her sleeping form still on the mattress, just as she had been laid last night after her time with him.

He turned the device on and selected the nearest chip which was unnamed at the moment, that would need to be changed soon, he selected 'power on' on the device's screen. There was a small beep that came from Mikasa's neck before her eyes flittered open, sitting up and upon the sight of him her eyes exposed true, unfathomable horror. I guess we forgot one step. He switched the chip off, causing Mikasa to collapse back down to the mattress. He scooped the girl up and carried her down to his office so he could fix their problem in privacy.

He placed her in a stationary chair across from his desk. He handcuffed both of her wrists to the chair and flipped the chip back on. Her head rose from her chest and she desperately tried to scream, her throat was too sore from last night's events to be in working order. This got much easier. Nile clicked history, on her chip and started relabeling everything, good or bad, changing what happened, and most importantly what choice she made.

After he'd finished 'fixing' her memories and labeling her chip, he asked her some questions about the things he'd changed. "What is your name?" Nile asked. "Mikasa Ackerman." She replied. Good. "What place did you rank in the 104th?" He asked. "1st." She replied. "What happened to your parents?" He asked. "They were murdered." She growled. Correct. "By who?" He asked. "Eren Jaeger." She snarled. Perfect. "What military branch did you choose?" He asked. "The Military Police." She stated. Very good. "Why?" He asked. This one had no input by him, only her brains believed connections as to her 'decision'. "To get as far away from Eren Jaeger as possible." She growled. Interesting. Hopefully Eren pays us a visit soon.

"One more question, do you have a relationship with anyone?" He asked. She smiled, slightly. As one would expect Mikasa Ackerman to smile. "You, of course." She sighed, dreamily. Perfect answer. "I'm sorry about this right now honey." He sighed, switching her off. Her chin crashed into her chest as she started to fall forward stopped by the restraints on her wrists.

He unlocked the handcuffs, causing her to fall off the chair. He scooped her up and carried her downstairs, into the holding cell, propped up in the back corner, her chin covering the Military Police unicorn emblem on her new jacket. 'Now, we wait Mikasa.' Nile thought as he watched her old Survey Corps jacket burn in his office's fireplace to nothing more than ashes. An old, unwanted memory.

 _With Levi's squad_

As soon as the sun had settled in the slightest bit Eren had gotten everyone that was going on the rescue mission up, ready, packed, and saddled in less than ten minutes. Clearly he needed Mikasa more than he was letting on. Why else would he be so frantic to get her back? Everyone wanted her back, it just seemed that no one wanted her back as badly as Eren needed her back.

"Jaeger, calm down, if you're all jitters you'll notify the Military Police bastards miles away and we'll have no chance in hell to get her back, much less before the do something irreversible to her." Levi scarred. "Y-yes, sir." Eren replied. "Everyone mount your horses, the sooner we get Ackerman back the sooner Jaeger can keep his shit together." Levi ordered, while insulting Eren. They rode for three hours, to reach their base, find a good vantage point, and get into their positions.

The Military Police was to have night training today, they waited for a majority of the soldiers to leave the building before making their ways in. To rescue one of their best soldiers.


	5. Rescuing Surprise

Eren, Levi, and Armin found an open window in one of the cadets rooms. There weren't any clothes or items in the room but the sheets were slightly disheveled. The reached the second team at the back door, unlocking it for them so they could fan out and find Mikasa before being trapped in the basement in the off chance she wasn't down there.

After checking every room, all of which were empty or occupied by a sleeping Corporal, Squad Leader, or Captain. There was no sign of the commander so it was assumed that he had went with the rest of the troops. They quietly made their way down to the holding cell, almost instantly they found Mikasa, sitting in a corner. Her head resting on her chest over her jacket's emblem. Eren approached her first, shaking her shoulder that didn't have her head resting on it.

From the other corner of the holding cell, more in the dark after blowing out the torch on that end of the room, was Nile. The device's screen adjusted to the light around it and became darker, but enough for him to be able to turn Mikasa on. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Eren standing right in front of her. Mikasa grabbed Eren by his throat and spun around so that he was pinned against the wall. That was when the rest of her squad could see the jacket she was wearing.

"Mikasa! What are you doing? That's Eren!" Armin yelled, Eren beginning to choke under the pressure of Mikasa's tightening fist around his throat. Jean tried to pull Mikasa away from Eren by pulling her right shoulder back. "Mikasa what the fuck are you doing?" Jean demanded. Mikasa released her right hand from Eren's throat long enough to punch Jean in the stomach without ever taking her eyes off of Eren.

"Holy shit. Levi, what's wrong with her?" Sasha asked. "I'm afraid Levi doesn't the answer to that. But I do." Nile claimed from the shadows, stepping into the lighted side of the room. "Mikasa, release Eren right now." Nile commanded. Mikasa's tight grip on Eren disappeared instantly, Eren crashing to the ground, gasping for air. "Mikasa, come here." Nile beckoned. Mikasa turned, walked, and stopped in front of Nile. "What?" Mikasa snarled.

"Watch the tone. You're going to answer some questions again, but these people will ask you them okay? But, they have a six question limit." Nile asked. Mikasa quickly nodded and turned to face her squad, moving to Nile's right side. "What the fuck is going on Ackerman? Why are you answering to Nile?" Levi demanded. "Because he is my commander." Mikasa stated. "No he isn't Erwin is. You joined the Survey Corps not the Military Police." Sasha pleaded. "Why would I do that? I was ranked #1 in our trainee years, it'd be idiotic to waste my opportunity to join the Military Police." Mikasa said.

"Stop being stupid Mikasa. You're not one of them, you're one of us." Eren snarled, finally catching his breath. "Shut up Eren." Mikasa snapped. "Easy Mikasa." Nile soothed, grabbing Mikasa's hand. Shocking her entire squad when she didn't smack it away. "Why are you so mad at Eren?" Armin asked. "Because he killed my parents." Mikasa snarled. "No I didn't. It was-" Eren started pleading. "SHUT UP!" Mikasa snapped, taking a step towards Eren. Nile forcefully pulled her back towards him. "Calm down. Now." Nile ordered. All of Mikasa's rage dissipated instantly.

"What the fuck did Nile do to you?" Connie gapped. "He didn't do anything to me." Mikasa replied, calmly. "He obviously did something to you. What did he do Mikasa?" Sasha asked. "He didn't do anything to me." Mikasa repeated. "What will it take for you to come back with us?" Jean asked. "Eren to be dead and I might consider it. But, it's highly unlikely." Mikasa said.

Mikasa turned to Nile with pleading eyes, typically only saved for Eren, "That's six. We're done. Can they leave now?" Mikasa pleaded. "Yes, why don't you escort them out?" Nile said, handing her a pistol. "And if they try anything, shoot." Nile ordered. Mikasa nodded and forced her squad upstairs and out the door.

The door locked behind Levi's squad after Mikasa had kicked them out of the Military Police's headquarters. "What are we going to do?" Sasha asked. "I wouldn't be too worried. Nile was holding a device similar to the one I took from one of his office drawers. It connects to things labelled people and rooms. The thing is the signal disappears if you get too far from the person or room. It appears the rooms are video cameras. If I can figure out what room Mikasa was in when Nile did whatever he did to her in and go back a couple hours in the footage, we might be able to see what he did to her." Armin explained.

"Arlert, Braus, Springer, go on the roof and try to figure out what happened to Mikasa since she got abducted. Jaeger, Kirstein, and I will deal with any Military Police members that show up." Levi instructed.

Armin, Sasha, and Connie quickly got onto the roof. Since there were no cameras in Nile's office, Armin went back 24 hours ago, when Mikasa was first brought to the Military Police headquarters. It showed Mikasa being carried in and out of Nile's office unconscious. Armin followed the man that carried her into a room that was labeled #6. Armin paused the time and flipped through the cameras labeled #6 until he found the one that showed something being injected into Mikasa's neck and Nile raping Mikasa. "Holy shit." Sasha gasped. "We need to go tell Levi." Connie said. Armin nodded and went back an hour in the footage, to where Mikasa was alone, unconscious, and locked to the table, before Nile came in.

Armin, Sasha, and Connie climbed off the roof and met back up with Levi, Jean, and Eren. Armin had to show Levi, Jean, and Eren what happened to Mikasa with Nile last night. "As much as you'd all hate to hear this but, Mikasa might be unobtainable." Armin grimly announced.

After Armin had told the group this, Mikasa's name became offline instead of in use like it had said. "Wait, we might be able to get her now. Nile's temporarily done playing with her. I'll turn her on, this sounds terrible." Armin said, clicking on Mikasa's name and switching her on. Armin held the device where there was an icon for a microphone close to ho mouth and slowly and clearly said, "Mikasa, this is Armin. You're going to unlock the front door right now and walk over to me. And you will not attack anyone." Armin ordered into the device.


	6. She's Ours

**A/N : I rewrote the ending, I've been rethinking about how I terribly ended it, it was really fast, extraordinarily bad, and extremely vague, so here's the new ending.**

A few moments after Armin had given Mikasa orders, Mikasa unlocked the front door and walked over to their group, glaring at Eren. Armin clicked on a button that said history, it only popped up once Mikasa was standing right in front of him. Armin clicked it and it showed a majority of the important moments in Mikasa's life, the ones that had been edited were red and the replaced ones were green. Armin showed it to Levi. Levi pulled the device out of Armin's hands and started clicking on the red memories. He had to click reset on everything, until everything was the natural gray the untouched memories were before.

When Levi clicked save before exiting, Mikasa's eyes flashed as if a small spark was lit in her eyes. She looked at everyone slightly confused and when her eyes landed on Eren she looked completely surprised. "Eren?" Mikasa whispered before her knees gave out and Eren had to catch her. To his surprise she didn't attack him like before. Armin received the device back from Levi and saw there was a disable button available for Mikasa's name. When Armin clicked it Mikasa passed out instantly, there was some burned skin on the back of her neck, where the chip was. The chip burnt itself and the nerves on the back of Mikasa's neck, causing her to go into shock and lose consciousness, the mix of pain and changed memories flooding her edited ones overloaded her brain.

"Corporal, what should we do?" Eren asked, cradling Mikasa in his arms. "We're bringing her back to Hange. She should be able to fix any other problems that Mikasa may have. We should leave before those Military bastards come back." Levi said, signifying their departure. Eren took Mikasa with him on the way back. It took them over two hours to ride back to the Survey Corps base. When they reached the base, Hange and Historia were waiting outside for them. "Hey guys!" Hange said as they were climbing off their horses. "Jaeger, take her to Hange's lab. Hange, check her." Levi ordered. Eren quickly carried Mikasa into the building and into Hange's lab. "What happened to her?" Hange asked. "I'll explain later. Now go." Levi snarled. Hange nodded and followed Eren down to her lab.

Mikasa was still unconscious when Hange entered her lab. Hange felt her pulse, checked her breathing, and felt her forehead for a fever. When Hange couldn't find anything too abnormal other than a slight fever, she retrieved a syringe and a vial containing a pink liquid. Hange stuck the syringe into the vial and sucked a majority of the pink liquid. Eren had to hold Mikasa's head to the side so that when she woke up she wouldn't force the syringe out and it gave Hange a better position to inject the liquid into the nerves in her neck that the chip was connected to. Eren was quickly explaining what happened, enough that Hange would know what she needed to do to help Mikasa. Hange emptied the syringe's contents into Mikasa's neck.

She didn't stir in the slightest. Hange put the syringe and the vial back into the drawers and turned to Eren. "I'm going to talk to Levi, she should wake up within the next ten minutes. If she doesn't wake up in half an hour come get me. If she does wake up, come get me and Levi, we'll probably be in Levi's office. Understand?" Hange asked. "Y-yes ma'am." Eren stuttered, his eyes not moving from Mikasa's unconscious form. Hange left, Eren stayed, pulling a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up. Like she'd done for him too many times before.

Eren waited for a minute or so, it felt like hours, nothing had changed in Mikasa's condition. Five minutes past, nothing changed. Eight minutes past, nothing changed. Ten minutes past, she didn't move or wake up like Hange said she would, she didn't even twitch a finger or bat an eye. No sign that she was even alive came from the raven haired girl, other than the faint breathing coming from her unconscious. Twelve minutes, nothing changed. Shouldn't she be awake by now? Hange said she would, and she's always gotten better before everyone else. Why wasn't she now? Eren looked at the clock after removing himself from his reverie and noticed it had been thirty four minutes and she hadn't stirred.

Eren walked out of Hange's lab and went to find her. He heard her and Levi in Levi's office. Eren briefly knocked on the door and Levi huffed an 'enter'. Eren pushed open the door to Levi's office, Hange and Levi both expectantly looked at him. Hange broke the silence first. "Eren, what's up?" Hange asked. "Nothing." Eren sighed, looking to his feet. Levi and Hange both stood from their seats and walked back to Hange's lab with Eren in tow. The three of them entered Hange's lab, Mikasa was still unconscious. Hange checked Mikasa's vitals again, looking for any changes. Not that their were any.

Hange sighed softly and looked over to Levi. "If you let me I could forcibly wake her up. It may be painful but it'll work." Hange offered. Levi nodded slightly. "Just, try to keep it as minimal as possible." Levi sighed. Hange pulled out another syringe and a vial with a dark red liquid. Hange filled the entire syringe with the dark red liquid and slipped the needle into Mikasa's neck. She slowly pushed the liquid into Mikasa's neck. As more of the liquid was pushed into Mikasa's nerves, her body began responding more and more. Her fingers started moving, her head moved so that her face was looking at Eren and Hange, and blinked her eyes slightly, adjusting to the lights in the room. Once the syringe was completely empty Mikasa was conscious enough to know she was looking at Eren and Hange.

"Mikasa?" Hange asked, stepping in front of Mikasa's view as Eren helped her sit up on the table. "How do you feel?" Hange asked. "I'm fine." Mikasa mumbled. Hange did a few quick checks on Mikasa, her eyes, her reflexes, and her memory. Everything appeared fine from a medical standpoint. "She'll need a few days off from training but that'd only be three days at max." Hange stated, turning to look at Levi. "Does she need to stay here for the night?" Levi asked, nodding to Mikasa. "No, she should be fine. If anything happens just let me know." Hange instructed. "You heard her Jaeger, take Ackerman to her room." Levi ordered. Eren nodded and picked Mikasa up, off the table, and out the door towards the living quarters.

Levi waited till he couldn't hear Eren's boots clicking down the hallway. "What's actually wrong? That was way too short and sweet for an actual diagnosis. Especially from you." Levi scoffed. "Okay, um. She's going to have severe memory loss, to the point where she'll have the mental capacity of an infant." Hange explained. "So she's screwed because of the Military Police bastards. And we're fucked because one of our best soldiers is going to be the equivalent of a baby." Levi muttered. "Should we tell Eren?" Hange sighed. "How long does she have?" Levi asked. "About three months at most, if her body doesn't shut down by then." Hange sighed. "Don't tell him till he starts asking questions." Levi sighed. "Okay, till then. But you better start training your next protege." Hange sighed. "That can wait till tomorrow." Levi sighed, placing a hand on Hange's shoulder.


End file.
